Related to a Vampire
by Candyland0530
Summary: A fatal disease has sent Candis running to Forks. Hiding behind so many things, her cousin sees right through her. will a new love be the way to finally heal her or will fate take a turn for the worse? Reviews are welcomed. Jacob/OC DISCLAIMER I ONLY OWN THE OC'S
1. Chapter 1

I had 4 hours till we landed in Washington, i hated being in air planes, especially sitting next to some weird man who keeps calling me baby every 5 minutes, i was officially in hell.

Why am i on my way to Washington? Well since my cousin Bella got married a while back, my Uncle Charlie has been begging me to come and stay with him, so.. here i am in a plane , next to weird guy, going to Forks Washington. Honestly i didn't have a big issue with it, i've always wanted to live there, i've always felt like i was meant to be there instead where i was before.

When my plane landed i practically ran out of the gate trying to escape my seat mate who now was trying to give me his phone number! ew! I stood on a chair in the little waiting area and searched for my uncle, he told me he was bringing someone along so that i would meet some new people, he told me on i had already met at Bella's wedding. I must have looked very amusing , everyone was staring at me, it didn't help that i was told by my new cousin Edward that i was just as strikingly beautiful as Bella. and to be truthful, i'm not concieted at all , but i am very very pretty, i have long black hair to the middle of my back, i have piercing blue eyes and i wear black frame glasses , now since the wedding a few things have been added such as my new lip ring and a few tattoos other than that i'm still me.

As soon as Charlie spotted me, he practically ran to me.

" CANDY!" he said hugging me, my uncle had always been more of a father figure in my life then my own.

"Uncle charlie...can't breathe..." i gasped as he squeaked the life out of me.

He laughed" just so good to have you back up here kiddo" he said as he let go of me to reveal 2 people behind him. The first person i recognized as Mr. BillyBlack, from the wedding. and the other guy looked JUST like him just much much younger and well, much hotter, as soon as i saw him something inside of me clicked and i couldn't explain it but it felt like i had finally found my reason for always wanting to be in Washington...

" Candy, you remember Billy don't you? from the wedding?" my uncle said as he grabbed my bags from the conveyor belt. I smiled and shook his hand." Yes sir, how ya doing Mr. Billy?"

" oh hush, don't call me mister, makes me sound old." he said laughing" This here is my son , Jacob." he said motioning to the extremely large male figure next to him. I couldn't explain this weird feeling i got when i looked at him, i knew i couldn't like him, i haven't even spoken a word to him, and to top it off, he was looking at me like he had just seen the moon and the stars for the first time. He shook his head and smiled a perfect smile that made me go a little weak at the knees.

" hey" he said walking up to me literally making me have to look up at him.

" wow you're... tall" i said smiling, i wanted to say wow you're hot but i think that would have been rude.

He smirked " well yeah and you're ... short" i folded my arms and smiled at him. We just kinda stared at eachother for a second untill i heard whispering and i saw billy and uncle charlie were the ones who caused it and they were staring at us looking back and forth from Jacob to me.

I tore my eyes away from Jacobs dark brown ones and turned to my uncle. " Uncle Charlie, is it ok if we leave now and i can sleep when we get to the house? i'm kinda jetlagged." i said yawning.

" Sure kiddo, just rest up for tomorrow, Jacob here is going to show you around town and down at la push." my uncle said smiling slyly at Jacob and I.

" La push?" i asked confused.

"La push is the reservation were my dad and i live along with the rest of the tribe." Jacob said as he picked up the bags that charlie couldn't pick up.

" oh" was all i said as i picked up my guitar case and we left and got into the car, i didn't know he picked us up in his cruiser and that we were all in the same vehicle, i realized that i was going to have to sit next to Jacob for a good hour, in the back seat... I felt my heart beat quicken when we sat down and began our drive. I smiled at Jacob who was currently staring at me, when i worked up the nerve to look at him, i felt my face heat up at how close he actually was to me, but i didn't mind, i felt this strange heat that came from him, it was rather good actually considering it was freezing out. I couldn't help but wonder as to why i was beginning to feel this way, i didn't knowJacob for more the 30 minutes, yet he was already doing strange things to me.

I smiled to myself and then before i knew it i was asleep...

When i woke up i felt hot ,like feverhot, but then when i opened my eyes i realized where it was coming from, there i was in the back seat of the car wrapped in Jacobs arms with my head on his shoulder, I immediately blushed and got out of his grip.

" i"m so sorry, i usua-" he cut me off by putting a finger to my lips.

" don't be, i was enjoying it" he said as he smirked. He was enjoying it?! that alone made me look like a ripe tomato. I smiled seeing the familiar house in view out of my window.

We got to the house and Jacob was the first to get out then he almost instantly was at my door opening it for me.

" thank you" i said looking up at him, my breath caught in my throat, he literally is the most beautiful man i had ever saw.

He smiled at me" come on, i'll help you with your bags." he said picking up almost all 5 of my huge suitcases at once. I blushed again when i saw Billy and my uncle were watching us smiling like maniacs as Jacob and i went inside.

"Thanks i could have managed" i said putting y guitar case and purse on bellas old bed which was my new bed.

" hey i'm here to serve" he said bowing and laughing slightly. I giggled and laid on the bed sideways.

" OH MAN!" i said loudly as i yawned.

" ya know, you're nothing like I was expecting." Jacob said sitting down very close to me on the bed.

I sat up " Well , what did you expect? none of this?" i said pointing to my piercings and tattoos on my arm.

He smirked again " not quite, but hey you still look gorgeous with it." he said as he stood up.

" huh?" i said somewhat shocked and somewhat pleased that he just called me gorgeous.

" you, heard me, I'll be here tomorrow around 10 am, dress warmly sweetie" he said as he left my room with a huge grin plastered on his face.

I sat there with my mouth hung open, 1st he called me gorgeous and then sweetie?, ok today was officially weird... I shook my head trying to go to sleep, but the image of Jacob just wouldn't leave me head. Soon enough i fell asleep, yet even in my dreams i couldn't seem to escape his beautiful face.


	2. Chapter 2

" You can't be serious" i said backing up slowly in a strangely unfamiliar house. Before me i saw my family but it was like there weren't my family, bella had, had a baby, Jacob was there all of Bella new in laws yet they were looking at me like i was insane, why? i have no idea.

" Candis you have to realize something, you know now, so it's either Vampire life for you or you die by way of the volturi, you can't just know the secrets from my family much less Jacobs." Bella said sitting down next to me.

this is getting insane...

" Jacob is a part of this?" i said looking at him" you're a Vampire too?" i asked

Jacobs smiled and shook his head" No, but if Bella wouldn't have opened her big mouth i could have told you tonight on our date. But since you know their side maybe now you should know mine"

date?

" what date?" i said confused

I had only known him for a day.. why am i here and what the hell is going on...

" Jake whats going on?" i asked concerned.

" Candis I'm a ..."

I jolted up realizing i was just sleeping , it was just a dream... but what a dream what the heck is going on in my head... Bella and her new family Vampires? Jacob didn't get a chance to tell me what he was.. God only knows what kind of tricks my mind was playing on me.

" Candis..." i heard someone say but it sounded like it was far in the distance.

I looked around wondering where the sound was coming from.

" the window" the voice said again.

I got up in my jammies and walked over to the window to see a shirtless Jacob down below, my jaw dropped for a split second but i recovered before i opened the window.

" you ready to go?" he asked

" i just woke up and.. wait aren't you going to get sick without a shirt on and just in shorts?"

" ehh.. i'm used to it, now just get even more pretty and get you little but down here i'll be waiting in the living room." he said as he walked away.

"even more pretty?' i whispered, i looked down at myself and then ran to the mirror " oh my..."

I looked like a wreck hair a mess and makeup from yesterday still on just smudged all over my face!

I immediately went into hyper drive realizing why Jacob was here, he was bringing me down to LaPush today. what was it he told me? i stood for a moment in the shower going over what i was going to have to wear, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out in the hall running to my room hoping no one saw me. I decided to wear something warm as Jacob had suggested. I got a grey long sleeve tee and a grey wool pea coat with some thin black skinny jeans and some suede bright blue knee boots I put my make up on and realized by the time i was done my hair was dry just in waves. i took one look in the mirror and was happy. so i went down the stair and smelled the smell of something burning... oh crap Charlie!

i slid down the bannister and ran into the kitchen to find the toaster in flames" Uncle Charlie move" i said as i unplugged the toaster and stuck it in the sink dousing it in water.

I turned the water off and turned around to see a sheepish look on Charlies face and Jacob sitting at the table trying to hold in his laughter but wasn't really doing a good job hiding it.

" Uncle Charlie , what on earth were you trying to do?" i asked.

He shrugged and pointed to the pop tart box on the counter, figures he'd burn the house down just making poptarts.

I laughed a little" Uncle Charlie next time you want to make a pop tart don't put it on the highest setting it's going to do what it just did, besides how old was that thing anyways?" i asked looking at it seeing it was probably older than i was.

"It was a wedding present from my mom when Renée and I got married" he said taking a seat next to Jacob, who had kept quiet .

' well when i get a job i will buy you a new one so you don't burn the house down in the process of making a pop tart ok?" i said smiling.

"sure kiddo" he said laughing.

"You ready to go?" Jacob said as he stood up i felt my breath get caught in my throat. why in the world did this boy have to be so heartbreaking beautiful.

" ummm. yeah sure" i said blushing slightly at my hesitation.

" you kids have fun" my uncle said smiling slyly and winking in my direction causing me to blush 5 times a much.

I walked out the door as jacob opened it for me.

"So how are we getting to Lapush?" i said but was soon cut off by the sound of a car coming into the driveway , It was a gun-metal black Volvo, I looked in the window and saw my new cousin in law in the driver seat, and that's when i saw her... Bella my cousin but she didn't look like the cousin i remember, but the bella from my dream..I felt my breathing stop as she got out the car and her gold eyes setting themselves on me along with another set as well as a small pair of chocolate-brown ones, bellas chocolate-brown ones that i remember, Charlies eyes. Immediately i looked around making sure i was still outside and not in that house from my dream, I saw Jacob standing very close to my side, i was a little comforted by that but something just felt so off about today.

" Candis.." Edward said coming up to me and hugging me " it's good to see you again it's been far too long." he said stepping back and taking the baby out of Bella arms.

"B-Bella?" i said looking at her questioningly. She nodded" yea it's me" My eyes somewhat bulged out taking in her voice it sounded off, like almost a singing smooth as velvet voice, not my normal cousin... i looked at Jacob and he just looked at me in the eyes his large brown one peering into my blue ones

" everything is fine candis, she's just a little different a while back bella got sick and well somethings about her changed such as he voice and i know you noticed her eyes." Jacob whispered to me.

" but.. i have never heard of anything that can cause a change like this except.." i whispered back to him

"except what?" Jacob said

" nothing it's nothing it was just something about a dream i had last night but I'm ok." i said shrugging off these crazy feelings i was getting and focused on one thing i was with my cousin and with a guy that i just couldn't help but feel drawn to.

" Is that Nessie?" i asked referring to the nickname uncle Charlie said she likes to be called.

Bella looked back at Edward and smiled and nodded" yea that's her."

" she sure is something" i said looking at the beautiful toddler in her fathers arms" she has your eyes "i whispered.

" yeah.." she said faintly.

I couldn't help it i saw my cousin just standing there and i did the inevitable i lunged forward and i hugged her, i had missed her so much, we practically grew up together, she was my best friend, but when i hugged her she seemed different she wasn't so soft anymore and she was cold even though she had a sweater on and i had my wool coat on she still felt cold to me. but honestly it didn't matter about all that i just missed her, i felt my eyes start to sting and slowly but surely i felt tears go down my cheeks. I pulled away knowing that when i got the chance i would tell her my secret, my real reason for coming to live with uncle Charlie.

" So..." i started while wiping the few stray tears off my cheeks with bella look at me strangely." when are we leaving?"

" well considering we're the ride, we can leave now if you like?" Edward said

I nodded and walked to the car with Bella and Jacob. Jacob now sliding his hand into mine making me feel like i have teradactuls flying around my stomach, it was so unusual for a guy to be so forward with me after only meeting me what less than 24 hours ago but with him i didn't mind for some reason if i had Jacob next to me i was ok, bella looked at our entwined fingers and her eyes somewhat grew in size and then her jaw flexed... uh oh.. this was gonna be a fun ride.


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride to lapush was very... awkward to say the least, mostly involved Edward asking me questions about my life and whatever questions Bella didn't answer for me i just said i guess, i honestly didn't know what to say about anything, Edward and Bella were just well i don't know but i kept remembering my dream the entire time and then Nessie, she was something else she sat in my lap and poked my lip rings giggling away. Edward and Bella both kept looking back Edward had a more sympathetic look to his face why? i dunno, all i kept thinking about was Jacob and then Bella. If i didn't get my secret out soon i would bust!

"Candis, do you mind if we go chat for a sec?" Edward said putting his arm around my shoulders, i looked back at Jacob and he nodded reassuringly and Bella just ran off with Nessie.

"umm ok?" i said wearily being alone with Edward made me scared for some reason.

" So, Candis, why exactly did you come here?" he asked as we sat down on the sand looking out over the water.

I stared at him, how the heck did he know something was up? i never once said anything...

"w-what?" i said still trying to see where i had let my façade fall

"I can see it in your eyes you look like you're going to burst if you don't say something" he said looking down at me.

my eyes widened somewhat, i never really took in how handsome he was, yeah he my cousin in law but that still doesn't change that he's well for lack of a better word fine!

" well..." i started, pausing to take a shaky breath " I came up here for 3 reasons, one which you already know about."

He nodded gesturing me to continue

"I- My parents are divorced, my dad just died my mom said i can't stay with her and i also just found out that i have ..." i broke down in tears sobbing, i couldn't bear to say it... his cold hand rubbing my back soothingly, i looked up looking to were Jacob and bella and Nessie were Jacob staring at me intently almost as if he could hear the conversation and was wanting me to continue .I took a deep breath to calm myself.."i just found out i have Cancer. Uncle Billy doesn't know yet , no one does, i had to find out and deal with all of this on my own..."

Before i knew what i was doing i shrugged Edwards arm off and took off running down the beach, i had to get away i didn't want anyone to touch me, well Jacob, i wish he would have ran after me but he didn't really care, why would he?

little did i know who was actually running after me...and ... had heard everything


	4. Chapter 4

_sorry the last was so short, thanks to my new followers! remember to review! _

Jacobs POV

I couldn't believe this happened, I knew, heck i thought i knew i imprinted on Nessie, but for some reason now she only seemed like a sister to me, and nothing more, the bond that was once there was now gone, all that seemed to be holding me to this earth was her, Candis, her long black hair and entrancing blue eyes, so what if she was a little different, a little alternative. All that made her more beautiful to me.

That night i sat outside her house in my wolf form, i couldn't stand to be away from her, that's when something broke my heart, i heard her in her sleep, whimpering and then crying. If only i had Edwards ability to be able to see whats going on in her dreams i would know how to take it all away. I wanted to give her everything i could to make whatever it was that haunted her dreams to go away.

The whole car ride to lapush she started acting funny, i think she knew Bella wasn't the same Bella she had grown up with. Nessie sat in her lap as her and Edward and Bella talked, she was playing with her lip rings giggling away talking about them saying they were shiny and stuff. I could tell candis really wasn't paying much attention but for Nessie's sake she kept her attention on her. When we got to the beach and got out of the car she was by me instantly, we were like magnets if i moved she moved, and i loved that.

"Candis, do you mind if we go chat for a sec?" Edward said putting his arm around her shoulders, i tensed as a reflex, she looked at me for reassurance, I nodded knowing Edward wouldn't hurt her, she was his family. she literally look scared, i wanted to run after her but instead i settled on a nearby log of drift wood, still close enough to hear their conversation.

" So, Candis, why exactly did you come here?" he asked as they sat down on the sand looking out over the water.

Maybe she'll confide in him , maybe just maybe, she'll tell him whats bothering her , maybe he already knew?

"w-what?" she said her eyes slightly wide.

"I can see it in your eyes you look like you're going to burst if you don't say something" he said looking down at her

" well..." She started, pausing to take a shaky breath " I came up here for 3 reasons, one which you already know about."

I tensed again something told me this wasn't going to be what i want to hear.

"I- My parents are divorced, my dad just died my mom said i can't stay with her and i also just found out that i have ..." she broke down in tears sobbing. I took a deep breath to calm myself just at the same time she did i just wanted her to continue..."I just found out I have Cancer. Uncle Billy doesn't know yet , no one does, i had to find out and deal with all of this on my own..."

Oh my God... no...

As soon as she took off i didn't even have to look at Edwards face to know he was telling me to go after her, i was already running.

" CANDIS STOP!" i yelled out to her.

As soon as she heard me she stopped and crumbled to her knees still sobbing. When i reached her she looked even more broken than i had ever seen, granted this was only my second day even knowing she existed but i knew one thing was for sure, i would never want anyone else, just her, only her.

I lifted her off the ground and got her to stand, she latched onto me sobbing even more. My hands cupped her face lifting her eyes to mine. Even though she was at such a distraught state, she still looked just as beautiful. i couldn't believe what she said, i have to hear her tell me straight to was no way i was going to let something like that take her when i just found her!

" Candis whats wrong?" i said wiping away her tears with my thumbs.

" W-Why d-do y-you c-care so m-much?" she stammered out looking at me with weak questioning eyes.

As soon as the words left her mouth it stung, how could i just come out and tell her" oh i'm a shapshifting wolf and i imprinted on you" not exactly something you tell on the second day of knowing someone.

" i know we just met, but it feels longer than that for me, i just want to be there for you, so let me please" i asked pleading with my eyes, god she was beautiful "whats wrong?"i asked in hopes of her giving me a different answer than what i heard earlier.

" Jake I- I..." she stopped as more tears flowed out of her perfect blue eyes.

" I have Cancer Jake." she said, her voice straining to even say the words. I heard her correctly, my heart sank. I blinked back a few tears as i just pulled her in and held her, it was like my arms were made for her. her sobs started to muffle, I saw Edward and Bella and Nessie all by the car, i pulled her back and looked into her eyes.

"We're not going to give in so easily ok?" she nodded

" what ... what type is it?" i asked hoping that it was a type of cancer to wasn't inoperable.

" Pancreatic cancer" she mumbled... that really made my heart sink that type of cancer was in fact inoperable.

it took me a moment to regain my composure " ya know what, we're going to take you to Carlisle and see if he can help, he's a doctor, maybe it's always good to have a second opinion.

She looked at me at a loss of words , All i did was smile at her and she seem to melt.

All i needed was for Carlisle to tell me it wasn't cancer and everything would be ok. She smiled back at me and hugged me, instantly i felt something like a spark light inside of me, i knew i could never be without her. But there was another question, how am i suppose to tell her i'm a werewolf?


	5. Chapter 5

review review review! let me know what you think if you have to read you have time to review! ignore all the typos or grammatical errors.

Candis P.O.V.

As soon as we reached Edward and Bella, Bella immediately engulfed me in a hug.

"She forced it out of me" Edward said sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes , ugh figures he can't keep anything from her. I sighed and continued to cry onto bellas all too hard shoulder, definitely something was different. In the back of my mind I knew something about my dream was true, as much as i didn't want to admit it... well scared to admit it was more like it.

"Edward do you mind if we cut this trip short? we need to see Carlisle." Jacob said looking down at me worriedly.

Edward nodded " he has all the machinery at the house to be able to test and see if the other doctors were right, but lets hope they're wrong." he said as he smiled down at Bella and I.

If only they knew, I've already seen 4 different doctors, all the same thing. I've literally lost all hope, the doctors have given me one year left if the cancer doesn't spread. Maybe ... just maybe, Carlisle could find something the others couldn't.

When we got into the car Jacob pulled me close to him, I gladly snuggled into him, he was so warm, odd, but I didn't question is, I was freezing! As Jacob rubbed my back soothingly I slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms.

_***DREAM* **_

" well is it the same?, is she better yet?" Jacob said frantically as Carlisle came in my room.

" it's touch and go now, all I can tell you is that her test came back positive and she does have cancer, but as far as what happened earlier, I'm still trying to figure out. She's still unconscious but she's a fighter, so don't lose hope just yet Jacob." Carlisle said and he walked out.

why in the world was i in the hospital? I thought we were going to see Carlisle at the house? whoa... why does my back hurt like hell?

I tried to open my eyes but couldn't... ok whats going on?

_***END DREAM* **_

"Candis honey wake up we're here" I heard Jacob say as he gently shook me.

I peeked open one eye and saw jacobs shirt. I swatted his hand away"iveshoreewitz" i mumbled then my head started bouncing from Jacob's laughter.

" wow you are just like Bella, come on you" he said as he shook me again, I could hear Edward Nessie and bella laughing in the background.

" Jaaaaaakkkkkkeeee" I whined as he opened the car door and picked me up bridal style and brought me into the house.

" There she is!" I heard a voice that sounded somewhat familiar,

At the sound of her voice I immediately opened my eyes" Jake you can put me down now"

"But I like holding you" he whispered in my ear.

I felt myself blush" pleeeaassee" I asked with a pouty face.

" Now how can I say no to that face?" he said as he put me down, I actually got a good look at my surroundings and what I saw frightened me somewhat. There I was in the house from my dream last night, everyone..wearing the same thing in the dream... woah.

"Hi, I'm Alice, you remember me?" she said coming up to me and hugging me.

So that's whose voice I heard.

" Yeah i remember you" I said as I hugged her back, she felt just like Edward and Bella." I remember everyone" I said smiling to everyone.

Edward motioned for me to follow him and he took me and Carlisle to his study so we could talk.

"So what seems to be the problem?" he asked me as he leaned against his desk,

I immediately started to tear up, Edward was about to speak for me but i cut him off

"I've seen over 4 doctors and they've all said the same thing, you have cancer, you only have a year left if it doesn't spread. Edward and Jacob said maybe you would have some hope of finding out a different result" i finished with fresh tears coming down my face. I finally looked up to see Carlisle smiling warmly down at me.

" Well we can run a few tests and see if we can get something they didn't , do you want to go to the hospital or run the tests here?" Carlisle asked politely

" Here, my uncle doesn't know yet, I wouldn't want someone at the hospital who knew me and saw me to go running off and telling him something they don't know anything about, if it comes out positive again, I want to tell him myself." I finished trying to wipe my tears away.

Carlisle nodded" Well let me go get everything ready, if you want you can go visit everyone while you wait?"

I nodded and walked out past Edward all the while thinking, if there was some way to take this pain away and to get rid of cancer and live forever not just have a year left, I would do it in an instant., but such things don't exist do they? I reached the family room and went to sit next to Jacob but he had other plans. He pulled me onto his lap before I had a chance to object, and trust me, now I wouldn't have. He smiled at me and of course that smile sent butterflies zooming around in me. I blushed and looked away. I went to say something at Alice but when I looked at here the room seemed to vanish like I was having an out-of-body experience.

_*** VISION***_

" So candis how long are you in Forks for?" Rosalie asked.

" Actually I just moved here so i'm here for good now" i said smiling.

All of a sudden Alice looks up at the chandelier I heard a creaking noise and followed her gaze, immediately I saw where is would fall... Nessie. She was playing right under it on the floor. Within seconds and without thinking I jumped off Jacobs lap and dove for Nessie at the same time the chandelier fell then nothing but darkness.

_***END VISION* **_

I looked around I was still in Jacobs lap. Nessie playing on the floor, Alice in the chair, Edward and bells on the couch next to us, everyone else sitting.

" Candis, are you ok?" I heard jake ask, I just nodded and stared at Alice just as she started back at me.

" So candis how long are you in Forks for?" Rosalie asked.

" Actually I just moved here so i'm here for good now" i said smiling.

All of a sudden Alice looks up at the chandelier i heard a creaking noise and followed her gaze it was what i just saw not even 30 seconds ago. immediately I saw where is would fall... Nessie. She was playing right under it on the floor. Within seconds and without thinking i jumped off Jacobs lap and dove for Nessie at the same time the chandelier fell then nothing but darkness


	6. Chapter 6

i hope you all are liking my story :) i remember when i orignally wrote this story i was 20 years old lol 4years ago! lol craziness! if you couldn't tell i like action packed stuff! from start to finish. alert it and review!

Jacobs P.O.V.

As Candis came back down the stairs I could tell she had cried, it broke my heart to see her like that and knowing she was in pain. When she say down, I couldn't help myself, i grabbed her before she had a chance to sit down and put her in my lap, she didn't object so that made me happy, she blushed and that made it all the better. She averted her eyes from me and looked at Alice, who held the face as if she was having some short of vision thing, I looked back at Candis and got scared, her face held that same blank expression as Alice.

" Edward look..." I said slightly alarmed.

" Whats going on?" Bella said as Edward started looking from Alice to Candis and over and over.

I already knew his answer.

" Candis is somehow having the same vision as Alice..."he said

" How can she do that she's human?" Jasper asked somewhat dumbfounded.

"Carlisle..." Edward said within seconds the doc was next to him.

"whats going on?" he said concerned.

"Candis is having the same vision as Alice look at them!"

Carlisle looked from Candis to Alice in amazement.

"It's starting to fade Carlisle go in the kitchen, we may need you."Edward said blankly.

Candis looked around herself them at me.

" Are you ok?" I whispered to her. She nodded and she looked toward Alice and they both stared at each other , suddenly blondie pipes up.

" So candis how long are you in Forks for?" Rosalie asked.

" Actually I just moved here so I'm here for good now" I said smiling.

Within seconds she jumped off my lap and dove for Nessie at the same time the chandelier fell on them!

"CANDIS!" i screamed & Carlisle was there the moment her name left my lips.

" Oh my God" Bella screamed.

Emmett and Jasper lifted the massive chandelier off of her and i ran to her side. I went to roll her over but doc stopped me.

" Don't she may have injured her spine."

My blood was boiling with fury and anguish " IS THIS WHAT YOU SAW?! And you did nothing to stop her!?" i asked Alice heatedly.

" I saw her dive after something, but i didn't see the chandelier fall.. i didn't see this..." she said meekly.

"Alice, she had a vision but she saw PAST your blind spots. she dove after Nessie before the chandelier fell." Edward explained.

So... she saw past Alice's blind spots... i forget too often that she can't see me in her visions.

I finally broke." what are we going to do?" i asked as tears ran down my face.

"Edward, go get the supplies she needs to be brought to the hospital."Carlisle whispered.

"Wait.. She's having another visions/ or Dream not sure yet, Emmett go get the stuff." Edward said distantly.

"How can you tell she's out cold?" i said confused and still crying.

I still couldn't believe her and Alice had the same vision, with some missing pieces for alices 's 100% human to my knowledge, and here she goes having visions... great.

" Jacob she's gonna be ok" Bella said holding a teary Nessie.

All i did was nod and watch Edward waiting for him to say something about what she saw or was dreaming.

" Carlisle, she knows..."Edward whispered alarmed.

" Oh no, she can't know! how the heck did she find out!" bella screeched.

Bella's question went unanswered, Emmett came in and they had her on the gurney and strapped in within 10 seconds

"Meet us at the hospital Jacob" Edward said as he got into the Jeep with Emmett." you may want to let the pack know whats going on."

I nodded and took one last look at candis and ran out of the Garage and Phased before i could blink.

_just a heads up guys, i won't be phasing for a while after this. candis is hurt she's on her way to the hospital with the others._

Seth let out a strange howl._ woah, that's nuts she had a vision and she's not even a vampire!_

I growled _SETH! that's not the point! she's hurt!doc says she hurt her spine._

Leah piped up._Jake you really did imprint on her huh?_

_yes leah, i did, now I'm almost to the hospital I'm not gonna phase till i find out whats going on , so untill then._

I phased back, put my shorts on and ran into the hospital.

" Where is she?" i said frantically. i HAD to be next to her now, i wouldn't be ok untill then.

" she's in the back Jacob, let me tell Carlisle you're here." Edward said as he disappeared behind the doors.

I looked at bella and Nessie sitting down in the waiting area, Nessie looked down right scared.

I walked up to her and grabbed her little hand." Nessie, you know this isn't your fault right?" i whispered.

She nodded as more tears filled her eyes.

" She's gonna be ok though right?"she said looking from me to her mom. I looked at Bella hoping and praying she would answer thank god she did.

" Yes, she'll be fine." she said sounding like she was telling herself more than Nessie.

" Jacob..." Edward said sticking his head out the door. " you can go see her now."

I nodded and kissed Nessie's forehead and walked past Edward and once we reached her room, i saw a sight that literally scared me to death...


	7. Chapter 7

love all the new alerts im getting for this story :) keep em coming!

Still in Jacobs P.O.V.

I walked into the room and Doc was moving around at Vampire speed, i barely heard him when he told me to stay by the door. All I saw was her, the neck brace, the back brace, the tubes, the wires everything!. She seemed so fragile. to be truthful, she was that...fragile.

" I'm going to run the test here to find out about the cancer, she's hurting very badly from what jasper can tell, i need you to call her uncle and tell him what happened minus the vision part, he needs to get here fast." Carlisle said as he attached even more hoses and needles.

No, I couldn't leave her, not with her being so much pain, I would be in physical pain if I even thought about leaving her side right .. Edward can hear me _Get Bella to call her dad and give him the need to know only doc says he needs to be here._

"I'm staying here, Edward is getting Bella to get Charlie, I'll be over here till she wakes up" i said getting into a chair in the too much later after watching doc do all her tests i fell asleep.

Candis's P.O.V.

" well is it the same?, is she better yet?" Jacob said frantically as Carlisle came in my room.

" it's touch and go now, all i can tell you is that her test came back positive and she does have cancer, but as far as what happened earlier, I'm still trying to figure out. She's still unconscious but she's a fighter, so don't lose hope just yet Jacob." Carlisle said.

I woke up and i hurt like hell " Ja-cob" I said sleepily.

I could finally open my eyes and when I did i was scared out of my mind.

" Oh my God Candis you're awake!" Jacob said loudly.

instantly tears sprang from my eyes, i moved them in fear, i couldn't move my heck, i couldn't move my back, why in the world was I in this much pain? why am i at the hospital?

"w-whats g-going on?" i whispered scared.

Just as Jacob began his sentence Carlisle walked in, followed by Edward and the rest of the Cullen family.

"Candis, i know you're confused right now, just try to concentrate and tell me what all do you remember." Carlisle said as he check my monitors.

I looked at Jacob still feeling scared out of my mind,

he smiled at me" it's ok sweetie, just try to think ok" he said as he grabbed my hand.

I closed my eyes as more tears found their way out. I took a deep breath and tried to think.

then it hit me

" the chandelier!" i said as i opened my eyes.

" Good," Carlisle said smiling" anything else?"

" i remember..." i paused closing my eyes." i was sitting on Jacobs lap and i felt strange, like i was having an out-of-body experience, then Jacob asked me if i was ok then i nodded i looked at Alice and it was like, everything i saw repeated itself and nothing after that." i finished and opened my eyes and seeing Jacob smiling down at me " did i get it right?" i asked

" you did great " Jacob said as he smoothed down my hair with his hand. i smiled weakly.

" well, i have some good news and some bad news" he said folding his hands together.

everyone looked at me.

" Give me the good first" i said too scared to know the bad.

" well first is your X-rays came back good, you amazingly didn't break anything, you're just going to be really sore for a few days" he said smiling.

I perked up a bit." so that means i can go home and you can take all this crazy stuff off me?"

He looked down, Immediately my smile faltered." this is the bad news huh?" i whispered.

He nodded solemnly, all of a sudden i heard Edward take a sharp breath causing me to glance at him.

" uh oh" i said meekly.

Carlisle took a deep breath" the bad news is, i did the tests for your cancer, I've done the biopsy for the tumors..."

I cut him off" tumors? as in PLURAL?!" i half screeched.

" yes, it turns out you do have cancer, and sadly.."he paused looking at Edward and the rest of his family, then his eyes fell on me." it's already spread."

"w-what?" i said as i released a breath i didn't realize i was holding.

" the cancer is in your liver now..." he said quietly, Jacob's jaw flexed, Bella covered her face in Nessies hair. everyone else looked sad.

" well, don't be sad for me.." i said trying to cover my own sadness.

" why not?!" Jacobs said turning to me tears clearly coming down his face, the sight broke my heart.

"because this is how it has to be, i don't want to die, but there's nothing i can do about it." i said trying to itch my neck through the brace.

The cullens exchanged a knowing glance. Jacob looked at Edward clearly looking like he know what Jacob was thinking.

" I think that would be her decision jake" Edward said quickly.

" what would be my decision?" i asked curiosity plaguing me.

they all exchanged glances and then Edward nodded at Jacob.

" whether you wanted to die or not" Jacobs said.

" huh?!" i said confused again.

" Edward, you mean ?" Carlisle questioned his son.

"I can't lose her doc, i just found her.i don't care what i have to do, selfish as it seems she doesn't want to die so... don't let her.." Jacob said as he held my hand.

" what the heck is going on?" i yelled. bad idea that hurt.

" Candis, " Edward paused " Jacob is wanting us to... well get you to be like us?"

" again i say, what the heck is going on?"

" he wants us to turn you into a vampire" he said sternly.

" huh?!" i said my eyes popping out. did he just say what i think he said" oh i feel funny" i said as the room began spinning, the machines were beeping loudly and all of a sudden... nothing...


	8. Chapter 8

I Woke up again , hearing the sounds of the monitors. My hand was heavy my legs were warm, very warm. I peeked through my eyelashes to find I was still in the hospital room. I then saw why my hand and my leg felt the way they did, Jacob was asleep next to my leg and my hand was in his. I opened my eyes fully seeing Edward and Bella in the corner, sleeping, it wasn't until I had felt something move when I realized that Renesmee was curled up to my side sleeping. I smiled down at her, she was lucky not to have to worry about such things as life right now, in her dreams she could be whatever,I sighed. "you're lucky you don't have to worry about things like what I'm going through, in your dreams, you have no worries." I whispered to her.

" She worries about you sometimes, just as much as Jacob does." Edward said as if he wasn't asleep at all.

I looked at him then down at her still sleeping form. She stirred a bit then draped her small arm over my waist mumbling about marshmallows, Edward laughed quietly, I just smiled down at her.

" She has dreams about marshmallows and I have one about you lot being vampires." I said to Edward, his face turning grim and still. The monitor reacted with my heart.

" That was a dream wasn't it?"I asked as the monitor kept beeping rapidly.

His gold eyes pierced right through mine. not a good sign. I looked at Bella who was now awake and she looked from Edward to me cautiously.

" whats going on?" she asked. Edward held his hand up to silence her politely.

I looked at both of them, I remembered something a very faint dream.

_" You can't be serious" I said backing up slowly in a strangely unfamiliar house. Before me I saw my family but it was like there weren't my family, Bella had, had a baby, Jacob was there, all of Bella's new inl-aws yet they were looking at me like I was insane, why? I have no idea._

_ " Candis you have to realize something, you know now, so it's either Vampire life for you or you die by way of the Volturi, you can't just know the secrets from my family ,much less Jacobs." Bella said sitting down next to me._

_this is getting insane... _

_" Jacob is a part of this?" I said looking at him" you're a Vampire too?" I asked_

_Jacob smiled and shook his head" No, but if Bella wouldn't have opened her big mouth I could have told you tonight on our date. But since you know their side maybe now you should know mine" _

_date?_

_" what date?" I said confused_

_I had only known him for a day.. why am I here and what the hell is going on..._

_" Jake whats going on?" I asked concerned._

_" Candis I'm a ..."_

I looked back at Edward, then Bella my eyes wide, I had known all along.

The heart monitor went off wildly. It wasn't a dream. Them wanting to turn me into a Vampire was true...but I thought they were only a myth.

I gulped squeezing Jacobs hand causing him to wake up,I guess I was shaking because Renesmee woke up also looking at her parents and me worry slowly etching her small features.

" Hey you're awake.. whats wrong?" Jake said as his smile disappeared. I looked at him scared out of my mind, as Carlisle walked in.

"Whats going on? your charts are peaking" he said checking all of my monitors. It wasn't untill now that i realized how cold his hands were. I flinched when he took my pulse.

" I'll be right back" he said leaving the room. No one had dare to speak in a good 5 min.

" Someone say something, tell me i'm dreaming" I said looking at Jacob. Jacob just hung his head. Renesmee crawled into my lap looking at me then back to her father, he simply nodded, she turned smiling brightly at me.

I then thought of something , a child her age should NOT have a FULL set of adult teeth."No, you're not dreaming Candy, if you would like I could show you my special gift, don't be scared, I could do this since I was born." she said reaching for my face. I eyed her hand cautiously.

The moment her hand touched my cheek I saw a scene that made me sick, I gasped. It was Bella, all bloody and not looking the same as she does now. I faintly heard Jacobs voice in the background.

" Whats she showing her?: he asked

"everything" I heard Edward respond.

the Images I saw were one's of wonder. She removed her hand and smiled "See, it's true but we're nice vampires, we don't hurt anyone."

I gulped closing my eyes to process everything. They really were vampires, I'm related to a vampire!

Wait...If what Renesmee showed me about Bella, she was dying but turning her SAVED her, what if it really could..**save me.**

My Eyes snapped open I barely had my mouth open to speak when Edward spoke.

"Yes it can but you need to be somewhat ready for this. Edward answered my questions even though I haven't asked, oh wait, he can read minds. I blushed realizing Edward could hear everything I was thinking about Jacob. Hmmm hold on, how was Jacob apart of this?

" Edward in my dream i had ," i paused the image of it flashed in my head. I lingered on Jacob." how doe this coincide with Vampires, yet alone what is he?" i asked.

Edward and Jacob shared a knowing glance, then Edward spoke "i think Jacob wants to tell you what he is himself, just not now."

I looked at Jacob, he wasn't cold like the Cullens were , hi eyes weren't gold or even red like Bella's had been. His eyes were a dark brown almost black, his skin was Always warm. I knew he wasn't a Vampire, & since Vampires are real, what else could there be?

Jacob Looked worried as i studied his face. He reached up to my face and caressed it. I leaned into his hand, the warmth of his hand warming me instantly. If anything i knew i had to do it, i had to be turned for him, i may have only known him for a little while but i needed him I had to be with Jacob.

" he needs you too" Edward said from across the room. " we all do"

Renesmee looked up at me Grinning. i poked her nose gently and she giggle laying against me resting her head against my chest, i rested my cheek on top of her head. I looked to Bella, Jacob and Edward they were all smiling. The emotions im feeling at this moment were strong. The sense of family and love that i have never felt or known before.

" I'd take any precaution, do anything if it meant i could feel like this and be with you all forever." i said as Carlisle walked in, Alice and Jasper in tow.

" Alice has told me some good news. You've made your decision i see." Carlisle said smiling. I took a deep breath and nodded, it was then that Edward and Carlisle told me about all the precautions i need to take when my transformation was to be done, which Jacob and I decided that in a month, it would be best. He then told me, the day i got out of the hospital & Back to Uncle Charlies, who has been very supportive since i told him i have cancer, what he was, i was shocked when he started undressing in front of me, don't get me wrong he's amazing but it was somewhat awkward. He then walked behind my house and as he was walking his body started to tremble and withing a blink of an I saw a large horse sized russet wolf in front of me it was one of the most amazing things i ever saw . He told me about his tribe and the magic that was part of him. After that day i realized i knew absolutely nothing of the world i live in


	9. Chapter 9

It's been 3 weeks since I have made the decision to become a vampire, 3 weeks of preparations and 1 more week before the real transformation.  
I was now at the hospital with Jacob ( of course) and my uncle getting a check up. This was mainly just for my uncle that was untill today happened.  
" Carlisle, I... I think somethings wrong" I said covering my mouth and my other hand immediately flew to my stomach. I got up and ran to the sink, I knew I wouldn't make it to the bathroom. Like a horror movie I puked nothing but blood. I heard Jacob gasp and Uncle Charlie started freaking out, Carlisle however went into doctor mode and started getting things around me.  
" Charlie.. Jacob I need you to leave." Carlisle said pushing them out the door. I didn't stop throwing up blood for a good 10 min. My throat felt raw. I could barely stand, i looked into the mirror I was as white as... well, a vampire.  
" What's wrong with me?" i said as the nausea subsided. I clutched Carlisle's hand as he helped me back to the bed, fear of falling if I were to stand and walk on my own.  
" I'm not sure I'm going to run some test on the things I gathered and see, whatever it is i don't think it's very good." he said grabbing all the viles and swabs he had gotten while i was indisposed. he was out the door in a blink of an eye. I closed my eyes and heard him speaking outside.  
" I'm running some test to see what that was about, you can see her just be very gentle with her." he told my uncle and Jacob.  
I heard the doors open and the heat from Jacob filled the room. I heard him rush to me, his hot hands over my cold fragile one.  
*Jacobs POV*  
Something isn't right. one minute she's fine the next she's puking blood! i haven't seen anything like that since Bella had Reneesme, but that was different.  
I grabbed Candis's hand and held it softly. I didn't want her to speak or anything, she just looked so fragile, she was very pale, lips lacked their normal rose-red color, her brilliant blue eyes had lost their sparkle a little ,they also sunk in slightly... I was scared... scared of what i was going to do scared that maybe we might have to change her a little earlier than we thought.  
" jake..." i heard her whisper.  
" shhhh, you need to rest" i said smoothing down her hair.  
" but i ne..." she was cut off by some weird gurgling sound and she sat up vomiting blood again. I immediately picked her up and ran her to the bathroom yea she puked on me but I've dealt with worse. She didn't stop for a good 15 min. When Carlisle found us he looked worried.  
" how long has she been in here?" he asked checking her pulse.  
" about 15 min." i said tiredly as i pulled back her hair she puked again this time speak while she did it saying " Just kill me now" My eyes went wide" was she really in that much pain? I looked to Carlisle and his face held the same expression as mine.  
i knew what she needed.  
" well if you want well get everything ready back at the house and we'll start the morphine now, besides the test came back with bad news, she has a small hole in her stomach from the cancer and is suffering internal bleeding, if we don't change her withing the next day she'll die." he explained to me and we took her back to the bed.  
" Do it now" she whispered, i looked into her eyes they were red now from all that she had been through.  
" are you sure?" i said looking from her to Carlisle, who was on the phone getting things ready at the house.  
" yes... i'm tired of hurting.."  
I nodded,  
" Get the wheel chair we're doing it now at the house Alice is here to take her." he said as she came in picking her up and out the door they went...  
this was going to be... interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

Jacob Pov

when I arrived at the house I was scared out of my mind, scared at what I was about to do for this girl. Candis had no idea the sacrifice I was about to make for her. To renounce being a wolf and be changed myself is something that horrified me to do. ( A/N: in this story Vampire Venom is NOT poison to him) But I knew I had to do this, she is my everything, I have to be with her.

" Jacob ..." Bella said walking up to me and hugging me. I hugged her back gently

" Hey bells" I said as I started to walk up the stairs.

"Jake you might not want to go up there yet..." she said nervously

" Why? I mean I ... have to get this done too..." I reasoned

" But Ja-" she was cut off by a blood curdling scream.

I instantly ran up the stairs. what I walked into was like Dejavu'. She was on the same hospital bed that Bella was on when she had Renesmee, except a lot less blood. I went to her side a low whine escaped my lips as another scream escaped hers.

" it'll be over soon baby, I promise it'll be over soon." I said as tears poured down my face.

I felt an ice cold hand on my shoulder. I saw the wedding band and knew it was Edward.

" are you ready?" he whispered.

I hesitated and she kept screaming I closed my eyes this hurt so bad to know what she was going through right now.

" the longer we wait the longer you'll be able to see her like this ..." Edward said walking toward the door.

I nodded, this was it.. she was in the process of being turned into a Vampire... and now was my turn...

* * *

10 YEARS LATER!

Candis Pov

Dear Diary,

From the day that I was changed my life could have never been better , I didn't hurt anymore ,I was flawless looking and well.. I had the love of the greatest man on earth!My Jacob! oh my Jacob, when I found out what he had done for me I couldn't believe it. that truly was the ultimate sacrifice. The true statement of love if you ask me. Jacob had the gift of being able to alter the weather where ever he was , he was able to change it around him and will certain things to happen. I however inherited the gift like Edwards i could read minds AND also I was able to see the future at will, like alice but I was able to see past her blind spots. my life was great... untill one day I had went with Bella to hunt and ... well a hunter was there off the trail... and yeah.. I was so ashamed.. I just couldn't help myself, unlike bella had been able to.

Since that day Jacob and I had spent every waking moment together , we actually had a wedding a few years ago when Billy got really sick, he knew the choice his son made and he understood why. It was sad when he passed and then I got the news from carlisle..the volturi had heard of what happened with me... and they wanted to see me... well this journey was certainly going to make for an interesting trip... so this is where I leave you.. I promise to write again

Candis Black...

THE END...

IF YOU WANT A SQUEL, REVIEW AND ALERT!


End file.
